Someone I Used To Know
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: Hinata and Kiba meet, but she can't shake the feeling that she knows him from somewhere. Will her new relationship rewrite the old one or will both become a mistake that may turn deadly?


Someone I Used To Know

A cool summer breeze blows through my long midnight blue hair. I take a deep breathe inhaling the scent of pine and fresh rain. As I slowly let it out, my shoulders droop. I pick my grey hoodie up from the rock beside me and put it on. Standing, I wipe the dust off my back and look to the east to watch the magenta sunset. I close my eyes as the color changes to a striking orange. I take a few more deep breaths and clear my mind, focusing on the sounds around me instead. The crickets start to chirp and soon many more join in. They mix with the sound of the stream a few feet in front of me and the rustling leaves above and birds chirping to their eggs and young hatchlings to create a lovely summer chorus.

I open my pale lavender eyes and from here I can make out a few dark shapes of the fish that inhabit it. I take a look around at the canyon like crevice I'm standing in. Various species of flora grow undisturbed by people. I let my thoughts wonder to whatever they desire, lulled into a semi-trance by the forest. A smile slowly appears on my face. I can't remember the last time I was ever this calm. I hold my arms out to my side and spin in a circle. I spin faster and faster, laughing as the world changes shape around me. I half stumble over my own foot so I decide to stop. Pressing myself against the cliff beside me, I giggle at way my legs feel like jelly. I wait till my giggle fit passes and slide myself to a sitting position to catch my breath. The sound of a twig snapping to my right makes me jump. I scramble off the ground and back away from the figure standing in the tree line.

"Wh-who are y-y-you?" I silently cursed my stutter. I had gotten over my stuttering when I had to do the valedictorian speech at my high school graduation, but when I'm scared it comes out again. "H-h-how did you f-f-find th-this pl-pl-place?"

I'm dumbstruck as a man of maybe about 20 steps into the fading light. You stood about 6'2" with a strong build. Your shaggy brown hair hangs in your face, somewhat covering your light hazel eyes. You smiled at me to revel your sharper than normal canine teeth and the small dimples on the corner of your mouth. The red tribal fangs on cheeks compliment you rugged and daring look.

You had spoken first, leaving me shell shocked. "I've been coming here for years with my dog, so I believe the more appropriate question would be how did you find this place?" I sat there staring at you for a moment. "Why do you look so familiar? Have we met before?" You continued before I regained enough of my composure to speak. Just as I opened my mouth to answer, a large white blur dashed from the path the man was standing on and up onto my lap.

"Awe you're a cute dog!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a somewhat awkward hug. I kissed his wet nose and scratched behind his ears.

"Akamaru." I looked up at you and tilted my head to the side. I felt myself blush as your eyes traveled my body making me blush. "His name is Akamaru," you clarified for me. "And my name is Kiba. Kiba Inuzaka."

You stuck out your hand for me to take. I hesitated, afraid to touch you.

"Come on," you said gently. "I wouldn't bite unless you want me to." You smiled at me again flashing your canines. My heartbeat rocketed and I let go of Akamaru. You took two steps toward me and took my hand in yours. You easily lifted me to my feet like I was nothing. "So," your warm breathe fanned across my face as our eyes met. "What's your name?"

It was such a simple question. I wish I was more sure of myself to be flirty or say some cheesy line like, 'well that depends handsome, what do you want my name to be?' but alas I am not. "Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." I say softly as a blush covered my face.

"That's a beautiful name but, ya know Hinata, I can't seem to shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere."

"Oh, well I'm not sure if you do or not…I've never seen you before," I take a few steps away from you and fix my shirt. I feel your eyes on me, studying me.

"Well Hinata, be that as it may, I would actually like to get to know you better. If you wouldn't mind that is."

"Um-um-um no no-not at all. . . " I can feel my blush deepen as you smirk at my response. Your gaze almost predatory. . .

"Great!" you exclaim loudly. "May I have your number to call or something?" You fish your IPhone 5 out of your pocket. Unlocking it and going to your contacts, you pass me the phone.

I type in my number and put the contact under 'Hina J'. I save it and pass the phone back to you. "So…it's getting kinda late…I guess I'll talk to you later then…?" I start twirling my hair nervously.

"Yea, ok. I'll text or something to see when you're free for us to get together." You slip the phone in your pocket and run a hand through your already tussled hair. "Laters beautiful," you throw a wink my direction and start the trek back to the parking lot with Akamaru. I stand there star struck for another few minutes waiting to make sure that you were leaving. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I pull it out. An unknown number pops up so I open and read it.

 _Hey it's Kiba._ I smiled at my phone and saved your number.

 _Hey, I didn't expect you to text so soon,_ I type a message back to you and slip the phone back into my pocket as I try to pick my way back through the path I came down originally. I can't believe that I really just gave a total stranger my number, but in a way, I'm thrilled that I did. . . A ding is heard from my pocket and I pull it out quickly.

 _Well if I hope you don't mind that I did. I just really wanted to talk to you again._ I feel a blush well up in my cheeks as I read and reread the message. I can't stop the way my heart is fluttering. I open the door of my car and sit in the driver seat watching as the day slips into the night and the stars blink into existence. I look at my phone sitting in the seat next to me and debt whether or not to reply to him. What should I say? I'm not exactly one to be all girly and flirty so . . . I don't know what to do!

 _Aww, that's so sweet. I bet you say that to all the girls though._ Thank Kami that you can't actually see me blushing; I know you would tease me for sure! I send the text and toss it back to the seat beside me. I start up my car and put into reverse. I pull out and put it into drive, ignoring the ding from my phone again. I don't know why I'm letting myself get so carried away with you, but I am and I can't help but start think about you and Akamaru. Why were you up there though? I could've sworn there was no one up there when I first got there.


End file.
